danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 19
Hermes Familia (仲間) is the nineteenth chapter of the Sword Oratoria manga. Summary As Ais entered the Golden Cellar Bar, she looked around, recalling that the people Fels mentioned should be in the room. Lulune spotted her and called her over to the bar. She remembered the orders Fels told her and followed them, causing Lulune to fall off her chair in shock. Her actions caused the rest of the Hermes Familia to turn their attention to her. Asfi approached them while asking Lulune if she really was their partner. Ais recognized Asfi as an item maker that had the rare ability Mystery. Lulune revealed that Fels had asked her to take the quest, threatening to reveal the Hermes Familia's level cover up when she refused, forcing the entire Familia to help her. Asfi took out her stress on Lulune for a moment before returning to the topic. Asfi reviewed the details of the quest which was to investigate the mass outbreak of monsters at the Pantry on the 24th floor. Once she introduced the members of the Hermes Familia to her, she ordered everyone to work their hardest in addition to asking Ais to not reveal their level cover up. On their way through the Large Tree Labyrinth, Ais interacted with the various members of the Hermes Familia. She noted that while the Familia looked disorderly, in actuality they were effective as a team and were strong. Suddenly, Falgar heard enemies up ahead, causing the Hermes Familia to take up their battle position. Ais tried to help them but Asfi asked her to stand back. Following her request, Ais watched as the Hermes Familia easily dealt with the monsters. Resuming their progress, Lulune revealed to Ais that Asfi was a Level 4. Eventually the group stopped to rest next to a tree. Ais asked Lulune what the Hermes Familia max floor was, to which she told her that it was 19, though in actuality it was 37. Lulune continued further and almost revealed the existence of a magic item that granted invisibility before Asfi silenced her. Once the group arrived at the 24th floor, they saw a huge line of monsters headed for the Pantry. The Hermes Familia prepared to attack, however Ais decided that she would fight them to adjust to being a Level 6. Jumping down to the monsters, she effortlessly defeated all of them while recovering the bodies of dead adventurers. The Hermes Familia came down to her location after she finished to collect magic stones from the dead monsters. While they did so, Ais, Asfi, and Lulune went over the plan, determining that the Pantry they needed to investigate was the one to the north. Soon after Lulune asked Ais about the Pantry, causing Ais to believe that the Revis was involved in the whole incident. On a floor deep below, a worried Evilus member demanded to know if their situation was fine. Revis told the man to be quiet and promised to give him some Violas to use against the adventurers. Once the Evilus member left, Olivas Act approached Revis, reminding her that it would be a problem if adventurers came to hunt "her". Revis crushed the fruit in her hand and told him that all they needed to do was kill them. Characters *Ais Wallenstein *Tabitha *Suicia *Keaks *Elilly *Asfi Al Andromeda *Falgar Batros *Golmeth *Thane Hire *Jose *Lulune Louie *Pock *Pot *Dodon *Nelly *Meryl Tear *Revis *Olivas Act Navigation